


Bleeding Heart

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had no choice but to watch as his love's hands ran over another's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble: picture prompt: Bleeding heart.

Arthur watched as Merlin’s hands skimmed with expert precision, pulling away the cloth and revealing the beauty underneath. He tried to stop the jealous monster from clawing its way up as Merlin lowered himself into position, but when his lover’s hands started moving, Arthur had to clench his own into fists. It wasn’t him that Merlin’s long and talented fingers were caressing; it wasn’t his body that Merlin was lovingly stroking, but that of another.

  
It got harder as Merlin’s fingers began working properly. Arthur knew just how talented those fingers could be, and he could do nothing but watch from one side as sounds that sent shivers down his spine were being created by those fingers. Merlin’s eyes were closed, a small smile on his lips as he lost himself to what he was doing, the noises coming more frequent and with greater intensity than before as Merlin’s fingers moved faster and faster.

  
It was almost painful to just stand here and do nothing, tears springing to his eyes. The noises were something that caused him to shudder. They were both beautiful and agonising, something causing his heart to be gripped and squeezed. How long he stood there and watched, Arthur had no idea, but he was close to reaching breaking point when Merlin finally threw back his head, his fingers working with expert precision with an even greater speed than before finally falling still.

 

It was harder to say who was panting more as Merlin slowly lowered his head, his eyes opening as he did so. Almost immediately, he caught Arthur’s gaze, a smirk crossing his face as Arthur flushed.

  
“Enjoy the show?” He almost purred, and Arthur could do nothing but mutely nod. His feet were moving before he knew what he was doing and he doubled back around to behind Merlin, his arms encircling the man’s waist. Possessive and dominant.

  
“You’re so hot when you are like that.” He growled in Merlin’s ear, his own hands beginning to work as he began tugging on the zip on Merlin’s jeans. Merlin, however, laughed and batted his hands away.

  
“Come to bed if you want that. I’m not having sex on the piano.”

 

“Why?” Arthur practically pouted, but Merlin only laughed and took his hand, beginning to lead him through their spacious flat and into the bedroom.

 

Hours later, when they finally collapsed in a sweaty heap, Merlin rolled over and snuggled into Arthur’s side.

  
“Did you really enjoy the show?” He practically whispered, no longer sounding cocky or confident. Arthur smiled as he nuzzled Merlin’s neck.

  
“It was scary. Gave me the shivers, that piece was beautiful. Bit like you.”  
  


“Creep,” Merlin murmured affectionately, one hand reaching up and stroking the side of Arthur’s face.

  
“What was it called?”  
  


“I’m not sure yet. _Heart breaker_ possibly.”  
  


“Call it _Bleeding Heart._ ” Arthur whispered. “For it made my heart bleed.”

 

“Anything for you.” Arthur could only smile smugly as his composer of a boyfriend craned his head back in order to kiss him again.

 


End file.
